barleythethingfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis's Rotom
Lewis' Rotom '(Japanese: 'ルイスのロトム Ruisu's Rotom) was the third Pokémon caught by Lewis in Sinnoh, and his tenth overall. History Rotom first appeared in Secret of the Chateau! It watched as Lewis and his friends entered the Old Chateau in order to take shelter from a storm. Deciding to prank its visitors, Rotom began using its different forms to chase the others around, displaying the unique ability to change its forms at will. When the rain stopped, the group decided to leave the house, saddening Rotom, who had enjoyed their company. When Rotom flew off, the group followed it to the basement of the Chateau, where they discovered an abandoned laboratory filled with electrical appliances. There, they discovered that Rotom was the subject of a scientist's research, who subjected Rotom to several painful experiments in order to force it to be able to change its form without the need for an appliance. Horrified at this revelation, Lewis realised that Rotom pulled pranks in order to make friends and offered it a spot on his team. Overjoyed, Rotom accepted and Lewis caught it in a Poké Ball. Immediately after being caught, Rotom popped out of its Ball and began pulling pranks with its new friends as they continued to Eterna City. In As Green as Grass-Types!, Lewis decided to use Rotom as his second Pokémon in his Gym battle against Gardenia. It battled against Gardenia's Cherrim and quickly gained the upper hand by making use of its super-effective Overheat and Air Slash attacks. However, Rotom's premature celebrations caused it to stop paying attention to the battle and it was hit hard with Solar Beam. Despite this, Rotom managed to hang on and brave a Razor Leaf while charging in with Wild Charge. After knocking Cherrim back while it had been charging Energy Ball, Rotom began celebrating once again. However, it failed to notice that Cherrim had already launched Energy Ball prior to being knocked out and was hit head-on, knocking it out and ending the bout in a draw. Rotom was used to battle Lucas and his Lickitung in Gettin' a Lick On! It's tendency to get overexcited in battle once again got the better of it, neglecting to switch out of its Wash form when Lickitung attacked with Power Whip. The supereffective attack was enough to knock out Rotom, winning the match for Lucas. Rotom was used as Lewis' third Pokémon in his Gym battle against Crasher Wake. It was able to control itself in battle more and successfully defeated Quagsire with Leaf Storm. Rotom then battled Floatzel and quickly struck with Wild Charge and Leaf Storm in quick succession. Rotom then got overexcited again and attempted to attack with Wild Charge again, not noticing that Floatzel had set up Rain Dance. Floatzel's Swift Swim Ability allowed it to dodge and follow up with Ice Beam, defeating Rotom and losing the match for Lewis. In Lewis' rematch, Rotom was Lewis' first choice, being sent out against Wake's formidable Gyarados. Rotom was able to defeat Gyarados by electrifying the water while approaching with Wild Charge before striking the Atrocious Pokémon with the super-effective hit. Rotom then battled against Quagsire, but lost this time around. In Cool, Calm and Electrocuted!, Lewis decided to train Rotom to control its excitable nature during battles. It battled against Sam's Staravia and was easily defeated. Staravia's taunting made Rotom decide to start taking battling more seriously and it trained with Lewis throughout the night to boost its power. The following day, Rotom battled Staravia once more and was able to stay focused on the battle, finally defeating it with a super-effective Shock Wave. Rotom was Lewis' third and final Pokémon in his Gym battle with Fantina in Relics of the Past! It battled against Fantina's Drifblim and managed to defeat it with Wild Charge. It then faced off against Fantina's strongest Pokémon - her Mismagius. Rotom was able to land several good hits with Shadow Ball and Shock Wave, but was knocked back by Mismagius' Psywave. Mismagius then took advantage of the shadowy battlefield to disappear and reappear constantly, preventing Rotom from landing a hit. Transforming into Frost Rotom, it attempted to force Mismagius to reveal itself by using Blizzard over the battlefield, but this failed. Lewis then decided to eliminate Mismagius' hiding spots by having Rotom power-up the lights, bathing the battlefield in light and forcing Mismagius to reappear. Rotom then attacked with Overheat, followed by Wild Charge, knocking out Mismagius and giving Lewis the win. Lewis left Rotom at Professor Juniper's Laboratory when he decided to go to Johto. Personality and characteristics Rotom is a very hyperactive Pokémon, often racing around and refusing to stay still. It has a habit of pranking others, which was revealed to be its way of making friends, and often laughed as it did so. Rotom took a great liking to Lewis, who would often become the target of Rotom's shocks. Rotom always pops out of its Poké Ball when it wishes to do things, so much so that Lewis only has to mention Rotom's name for it to come out. Rotom's excitable personality can have a detrimental effect on its battling, as it will often excitedly celebrate landing an attack and not pay attention to its opponent, causing it to lose battles. After being defeated by a Starvia in Cool, Calm and Electrocuted!, Rotom began to take battling more seriously. In the same episode, Rotom proved that it is a strong battler when it focuses fully on the battle. Behind Rotoms' fun-loving nature, lies a much sadder story. Rotom was previously subjected to several painful experiments by a scientist and, as a result, is able to switch between its forms without the need for an electrical appliance. Rotom seems to hold a grudge against the scientist that did this, but being with Lewis showed it that it can use this ability in battle to great effect. Forms Moves used Normal Rotom Other forms }} }} }} }} }} Trivia * Rotom is Lewis' first Electric-type, as well as his first Ghost-type. * Rotom is also Lewis' only genderless Pokémon.